The present invention relates generally to remote control fishing devices and specifically to remote control fishing devices having an automatic line retrieval system.
In the past capstan systems either had to be very large in order to be capable of bringing in large fish or the retrieval motor would stall when the fish was being retrieved causing the motors to be damaged and/or ruined. Thus there has developed a need for some manner in which to protect capstan retrieval devices in automatic fishing systems from being overloaded by extremely large fish.